Chaos, The Original Prankster
by Aerias-A-Writer
Summary: Chaos is in search of an additional warrior from those he's already chosen, then he finds Alyssa, who becomes Haru, who is now Naruto's new charge. Konoha will never be the same.


_**Title**_: Chaos, The Original Prankster

_**Author**_: AeriasAWriter

_**Rating**_: M

_**Pairings**_: Undecided

_**Warnings**_: Cursing, violence, gore, OCs, OoC, gender-bending, xover eventually(maybe not until sequel)

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto & Co.

_**Summary**_: Chaos is in search of an additional warrior from those he's already chosen, then he finds Alyssa, who becomes Haru, who is now Naruto's new charge. Konoha will never be the same.

Prologue

"Come on, girl. Hurry up!" Alyssa snorted angrily as she heaved the shovel back onto her shoulder and stumbled into the trees. Mosquitoes bit her in a frenzy as she struggled to keep her father in sight, the fifteen pound battery for the Metrotech he carried swinging from her hand. Cursing, she untangled the bag of stakes on her back from the hanging thorn vines as a spider web attached itself to her hard hat. The spider included.

Normally, the sweat stained girl would have freaked at the spider, but seeing them everyday had washed away all of her fear for the creatures. She flicked it away before catching sight of her tanned hand and took a moment to stare. Alyssa was used to being pale with brown hair that hung to her mid back, but it once again stuck her that she'd really changed in the last few months. She'd tanned from working out in the sun with her dad all summer, and cut her hair to chin length because it kept getting caught in stuff. She also had died her hair black on a whim just before starting this job. The only thing that had really remained the same for the twenty year old was her pretty hazel eyes with their strangely enchanting specks of blue.

Suddenly, another grouping of thorn covered vines appeared before her in time to scratch her arm as she walked by. She hissed and pulled her arm back, then flung them aside with a gloved hand.

_Sometimes_, Alyssa thought, _I really hate the fact that I took this job to help Dad as his personal assistant. . . And this is most definitely one of those times._

Avoiding another tree root, she found the next orange paint stripe on the ground and sat the equally orange battery on the mark. With a nod, her father continued on with the Metrotech and spray-paint in hand, tracing the pipeline further. Another bellow signaled Alyssa to once more follow with the battery, shovel, and bag of stakes in tow. Breaking from the trees into a field of grass and mud and heat she groaned in misery.

"Something told me I should have stayed in bed this morning," she muttered under her breath. She watched her father wave the Metrotech over the ground as he walked. She set the battery on the next orange mark, pausing to wipe the sweat from her brow before righting herself. "It's so boring! Walking mile after mile after mile with nothing changing. I wish something would just happen. Anything! Just so that it wouldn't be boring anymore. Heck, I'd be thrilled if a cow attacked me!"

Alyssa eyed the calf watching her from half way across the field and waited. It blinked and turned to run for it's mother even further down the field. With a sigh she continued on following her father, ignoring the dragonfly that had decided to play squatter on her shoulder.

"I should have known," she ranted, "Nothing exciting ever happens to me! It's not as if I even asked for something cool like a vampire hottie or being kidnapped by aliens, for Christ's sake. I'd never ask for something like that. Matter of fact, that's so far from what I want it's off the radar. Like finding out the demons are real or being gay with a peni-"

"Alyssa! Bring that shovel and come here. I think I found the end of the pipe," her dad's voice cut off her mumbled rant.

The young woman hurried to do as she was told, never noticing that the dragonfly on her shoulder had flown off with a strangely intelligent gleam in it's eyes. It watched her a moment more before vanishing into the thickly wooded grove she'd previously walked through, flying down to land on a protruding tree root.

A split-second later, in it's place sat a young man with a rather mischievous air about him. Thick auburn locks framed a freckled face with large green eyes that fairly radiated power, a smile tugging at his full lips. A simple black and gold trimmed tunic and trousers outfit covered his slim, but strong frame. He glanced back to where the girl and her father were digging up the end of the pipeline with a chuckle of amusement. Two silent and dark figures appeared from the shadows around him to kneel at his feet.

"You were right, Chance," spoke the green-eyed being turning to look down at his servants, "This mortal woman is positively ideal for my next game."

The taller of the two kneeling beings tilted his head slightly forward at the other's casually stated acknowledgement of him. "Thank you, Milord."

"Milord Chaos," the shorter figure called attention to herself, "The woman would certainly be fit for a trick or two, but surely there are others better suited for the game."

Chaos thought for a moment, his gaze shifting to the twenty year old, "Normally, such an ordinary, unremarkable mortal wouldn't last long at all in the game, but I sense something different in this one. Fate has dealt her a far inferior hand it seems. However, that's enough of that. My sister's weaving upon her loom has lost much of it's wonder and I plan to return her tapestry of destiny to it's former glory. A few good jolts should do the trick. Chance, you are to follow the girl while I ready things for her. Possibility, you may return to my sister's side to keep an eye on her loom."

"Yes, Milord," chorused the twins. They stood and quickly faded into the shadows, off to complete the tasks set before them. Chaos smiled as he begun to think of all the funny things he'd do to her, playing with her mind. He then decided that this girl, Alyssa, would quite possibly be one of his best playthings yet as he vanished into thin air, leaving behind only the faint echo of gleeful laughter.

TBC. . .


End file.
